Epic Time
by Masterob
Summary: Johnny Storm gets into some crazy antics with Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. While they may cause stress with others, things must be put aside to deal with the evil Dr. Doom and Dr. Robotnik. (Sonic/Fantastic Four crossover with extra Marvel and a little Metal Gear and Punch Out).
1. Chapter 1

**Epic Time**

It was a nice day in New York City, well weather wise; the citizens of New York itself were just that, New York Citizens.

Busy streets, hotdog stands, taxi calling, and all around pedestrians, not to mention the occasional crimes here and there.

As a local bank was being robbed, one man decided to crash the party.

"You know what I hate, trying to hit up a cute chick only to be interrupted by some idiot bank robbers knocking up the place, now you have two options, either-" he was interrupted when the robber attempted to shoot him but missed, "Ok that's it, FLAME ON!"

The Human Torch was ready for action as he blasted the guns away from the robbers and hit a double clothesline on the two guys. As they got up he did a side kick to the ribs on one guy before doing a kick to the head, and he uppercut the other robber.

As he was doing this, he was showing off his muscles to the girls around while using his fire to freak the guys out by blasting an area next to them.

Soon the police arrived to arrest the guys and they thanked The Human Torch Johnny Storm for his work.

"This is all in a day's work boys; I'm the best superhero in New Yo-, no scratch that, I'm the best Super Hero in the WORLD".

"Don't get cocky Johnny", Johnny recognized that voice, it was Spider-man.

"Yo Spidey, glad you could make it but I got everything under control"

"Always showing off, aren't you Torch?"

"Well duh, when you're THIS awesome, you've earned the right to show off"

"Just keep your head together; last thing you want is to get overconfident"

"You're one to talk Spidey; regardless I did my job, now to do one thing...PARTY!"

Later that day Johnny partied in the Baxter Building.

"Aw yeah, this is the life, kick ass one moment, party the next", then he greeted his friends, "Sup Bobby, staying cool? You Gambit, up for some cards later? Yo Kitty, nice of you to phase in"

"That doesn't make sense Johnny"

"Kitty if you're gonna be at my party, don't be lame", Kitty simply sighed and resumed talking with her friend and fellow mutant Rogue.

Spider-man, as just Peter Parker, went to Johnny.

"You sure Reed's ok with you partying here?'

"Relax, he and Sue are gone for the night, Ben's on vacation, it's all good"

Soon a knock on the door occurred; Johnny opened it and saw Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails.

"Sup guys, glad you could make it, and on record time too"

"Johnny I'm the fastest thing alive, and Tails is pretty quick himself, of course we made it"

"That's awesome Sonic, you doing good Tails? How are the others?"

"Fine, Amy's doing her thing, Cream's also making good of her time, by the way she says 'hi'"

"What about Vanilla?"

"She also says 'hi', thought that's about it, are you still dating her?"

"I was, though I feel like she's a little jealous these days"

"Of what?"

"Well some other girls came into our lives, like Chun Li, and things sorta fell apart"

"Player til the end eh Johnny", Sonic then playfully nudged Johnny.

"Kinda didn't want things to go that way, me and Vanilla really clicked to an extent and I like Cream, she's a really nice girl and it would be great if I could spend a little more time with her"

"You and Cream could still be friends, maybe when she decides she wants to be a hero, she could be your sidekick, you and her could work together like me and Sonic"

"Except be a whole lot better", Johnny did a smug smile.

"Yeah don't be a dick about it Johnny"

Tails' comment left Sonic, Johnny and Peter dumbfounded before they heard a crash.

"The hell happened? Aw dammit Bobby, that was my sister's"

"Not my fault, Remy did it!"

"You kidding mon ami, you knocked it over!"

"Trouble in Johnny's Paradise, right Tails?"

"Right Sonic"

Meanwhile in a secret base, Dr. Doom and Dr. Eggman are working on an evil plan.

"Just follow these plans exactly and soon we will be ruling over everything, you will have your revenge on the Fantastic Four, and I will have my revenge on Sonic"

"This better work Eggman, I won't be happy if my resources went to nothing!"

"I assure you Victor, may I call you Victor?"

"You shall call me Doom!"

"Ok fine, Doom, I assure you this will work, or my name isn't Dr. Robotnik"

"I thought you were Dr. Eggman"

"I was born Robotnik, but that damn Hedgehog coined the name "Eggman" to the point that soon everyone called me Eggman, then I adopted the name myself since it did technically make sense"

"Cause of your shape?"

"No...because of the names of my inventions"

"Fine then, doesn't matter, so long as soon all will bow before Doom, and then you can deal with your little animal farm of problems"

"Yeah and...animal farm?"

"You heard me Eggman, now when do we launch this plan"

"We launch tomorrow at noon, be prepared Dr. Doom, if I may ask where did 'Doom' come from?"

"...My last name is Von Doom, which should be obvious"

"Oh right, sorry"

"What a buffoon", Doom said under his breath.

The following morning, everyone is passed out in the top floor of the Baxter Building; Johnny slowly woke up and noticed everyone, and the time.

"Oh shit! It's 10:30, Reed and Sue will be here in a half hour! Everyone wake up!" Johnny grabbed an air horn and blew it constantly til everyone awoke.

"What the hell Johnny?" Sonic asked.

"Hey everyone, glad you're awake, hope you all slept nicely, now if you don't mind, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE QUICK!"

"It's not a house it's a-"

"Shut up Bobby!"

"What a dick" Bobby muttered.

Everyone was leaving but he grabbed Sonic, Tails and Peter, "Wait, I need some help cleaning this up"

"What's in it for us?" Sonic asked.

"Really, you're gonna pull THAT crap with me?"

Sonic simply tapped his shoe.

"Ok Fine, you jerk, I'll get you tickets to the next Nickelback concert"

"Nickelback? Eh sounds good I guess" Sonic stated.

"They ARE very talented", Peter added.

"Can I have two so I can take Cream with me?" Tails asked.

"Sure, why not"

"What about me, I could take MJ"

"And I could take Sally"

"Fine, wait I thought you were dating Amy"

"...Nooo, what makes you think I'm dating Amy?"

"Well it just makes sense, blue and pink, she seems kinda nice too so..."

"That blue and pink thing is a stupid reason to date her"

"Yeah but still..."

"Look Amy's nice but she's just not for me, well not yet, once she matures a bit then maybe I'll consider it but me and Sally are a better click for now"

"Um Johnny I thought you were in a hurry", Tails said pointing to the clock.

"Crap that's right, ok let's clean up QUICK!"

After a quick cleaning up, Reed and Sue were home.

"Hey Reed, Sue, you're home, how was it?"

"Fine Johnny, we had a nice little talk with S.H.I.E.L.D., I was able to show off my new ideas, and Tony really liked it"

"Good to hear, what about everyone else? How's Cap doing?"

"I thought you hated Cap since the guy that was gonna play you decided he'd much rather play-"

"I told you not to bring that up Sue!"

"Well sorry Johnny, I just thought-"

"Can't a guy just wonder how people are doing?" Johnny put on a bogus smile.

Sue looked a little suspicious.

"I know you're up to something Johnny, but I'll address it later, I'm gonna go take a shower, the bathrooms over there were lousy", Sue went to the bathroom.

Reed noticed Peter, Sonic and Tails.

"What brings them here so early?"

Johnny sweated a little, "Um...well I got bored and I decided to have them over, I'm sure you don't mind right, this is Peter, Sonic and Tails, good friends of ours"

"I was hoping you would have been here Mr. Richards, I always like to hear your latest awesome ideas", Tails said with a convincing smile.

"Well thank you Miles, nice to know there are others that appreciate what I have to say"

"Didn't anyone like what you had to say at that event?"

"Well a few but between Hawkeye twiddling his arrow, Thor sitting down pretty bored and little to no clue as to what I'm saying, Fury constantly checking his watch and even Solid Snake who was sitting there smoking and staring a hole through me, it wasn't the biggest highlight"

"Shame, you're a great mind Mr. Richards"

"And you young Miles are a great young-" he was interrupted by the sound of Susan screaming.

Everyone rushed to the bathroom where Sue was and instead saw Johnny Sasaki, Aran Ryan and Charmy Bee.

"You three!?" Reed pointed out.

"We have names you know", Sasaki said.

"Where's Sue!?"

"She disappeared"

"I'm right here" Sue's voice said which startled everyone.

"Sue? Where are you?" Reed asked.

"Next to you, I turned invisible when I saw these three sleeping in the bathtub".

"So, you're naked?" Sonic asked while chuckling.

"Dude, that's my sister, my MARRIED sister"

"I'm just joking"

"Yeah keep that up and you'll be in for a beating you'll literally never see coming", Sue threatened.

"Oh I get it, she's invisible and he can't see her if she's invisible", Charmy said.

"Thanks Charmy, we never could have figured that out without you", Tails said sarcastically.

"What are you people stupid or something?"

"GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!" Reed shouted.

"Fine, no need to be a dick about it", Charmy said as he left with his friends.

"Nice party though Johnny, next time bring some pints or something, it'll really liven things up", Aran said and left with his friends.

"God I really hate those people sometimes", Johnny said.

"Johnny, you threw a party? How could you-"

"Can you all leave now? I want to shower, then I'm gonna rip Johnny a new one" Sue said.

Everyone left the shower and Reed talked with the others.

"I'm annoyed you threw a party here, and I'm also annoyed that you all tricked me like that, especially you Tails, I'm very disappointed".

"Sorry Mr. Richards, when he called me and Sonic, he didn't say it was without your consent"

"Also you didn't say I couldn't have a party here"

"I figured you would have common sense not to...wait I forgot who I'm talking to here"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Johnny you know throwing parties here is risky due to the stuff I have around, suppose one of your friends accidentally opened a portal to The Negative Zone?"

"I have it under control, note that when you came home, no mess, besides I'm not a teenager, and you're not my father"

"You're right, but I will let Sue deal with you later, she's your older sister after all"

"I'm not a kid, she can't control me either, I don't even have to stick around for this crap, I'm leaving", Johnny said and simply flew out of a nearby window.

"Dammit Johnny!"

"I'll go after him Mr. Richards", Tails said and flew off.

Reed sighed and turned to Sonic and Peter.

"So what's your excuse?"

"In my defense, I told Johnny it was a bad idea", Peter said.

"I honestly didn't care that much", Sonic bluntly stated.

"Oh, that's nice, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Wow you're grumpy", Sonic said and sped off.

Reed looked at Peter, "Does your Aunt know you're here?"

"Oh crap I forgot, I gotta call her", Peter said and dialed his cellphone.


	2. Chapter 2

After flying around a bit, Tails finally found Johnny sitting on the rooftop of the Empire State Building.

"Hey Johnny, enjoying the view?"

"Huh? Oh it's just you Tails, yeah just sitting back"

"Pretty bummed that the secret's been exposed?"

"Seriously, so I had a party, Reed simply said to me 'Johnny, me and Sue are going to a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D., he never said no party, personally I find the whole ordeal to be pretty stupid, this feels a plot from some cheap thrown together movie"

"Well I'm not here to tell you what you did was wrong because frankly I see things from your Point of View, I can see them from Reed's but also yours, so I'll just stay neutral, I just wanted to keep you some company"

"Thanks Tails, you're a hell of a friend"

"Glad to be here, hey lets go get a drink"

"Sure why not, I could use a nice cold one"

"I've always wanted to try one, you think I could..."

"No way dude, even I'm not crazy enough to let a kid your age drink a beer, what would Reed say, what would Sonic say...good God how will Sally react?"

"Well it was worth a shot, and I'm sure Sally would not have been mad, she would have just killed you"

"Wow that makes me feel better; anyway let's go get some drinks"

The duo went to the nearest hub, Johnny grabbed a beer, and Tails grabbed a Coke.

"Tails, you ever do anything crazy?"

"The other day I told Amy to stop being a crazy psycho, nearly got me killed"

"She's not THAT crazy, she's just a little love-struck, Sonic should give her a chance, and then if he doesn't like her at least she had a chance"

"That or it will only make her want him more, like how a kid has one piece of cake, then they want the whole thing"

"True, yo bartender, another beer and coke"

"Wonder what time it is?"

Johnny checked his watch, "About 12:00, you want to go find Sonic or..." Johnny then heard some screaming and grew suspicious and went outside to check things out as did everyone else.

Tails briefly snuck back in to taste the beer that Johnny had ordered, "Wow this tastes lousy..." Tails then chugged down the whole beer and left, then went back inside and broke open two other beer bottles and chugged them down Stone Cold Steve Austin style and then went outside and met up with Johnny.

New York panicked when they saw Eggbots and Doombots.

"Damn, looks like Victor's having some fun again, so is your buddy Eggman"

"Those jerks! Let's teach them a lesson!" Tails was unusually aggressive.

"Uh Tails, are you ok?"

"Quit asking silly questions! Let's go fight!" Tails flew off.

"Must have had too much soda" Johnny also flew in.

Eggman spotted Johnny and Tails, "It's that annoying fox and that Torch guy; Robots destroy them!"

The robots blasted at Tails and Johnny but they avoided them with little effort and attacked.

Johnny shot some robots with fire blasts, causing some to explode, and then using fire to knock over some poles to crush other robots, even punching holes through several of them.

Tails used his namesake to whack several robots and used some fake rings to deal damage; he also grabbed a robot's gun and blasted some of them, "BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARDS!" Tails was enjoying himself a little too much.

"Next time he's getting decaffeinated soda", Johnny then blasted some more robots.

Doom and Eggman stepped onto the scene.

"Once again, if you want something done right, DO IT YOURSELF!" Doom then blasted Johnny down.

"Hey you jackass! No one hurts my friend!" Tails tried to attack Doom but he was also blasted.

"I should have teamed with you long ago, now we wait for that Hedgehog and the rest of the Fantastic Four"

"Soon Richards will be one his knees before me!"

"Not if I can help it!" Eggman was then suddenly webbed in the face.

Doom saw Spider-man swinging to them, "You so called doctors are probably why most kids are afraid to go to the doctor's office"

"I really despise your jokes"

"You just need a sense of humor Doomy"

"YOU SHALL CALL ME DOOM!"

"You need a nap dude" Spider-man then shot a web at Doom, who dodged away.

"Die!" Doom zapped at him but missed due to Spider-man using his Spider-Sense to his advantage and the used a front dropkick on Doom and then used his web to toss Doom into a building.

Doom exited the building and attempted to zap Spider-man again but Spider-man rolled out the way and flung a car at Doom, but Doom caught it and tossed it back at Spider-man, who leapt into the air and shot more webs while Doom dodged.

Spider-man jumped at Doom to attack but was shot from behind by a laser from Eggman's pod.

"Ah damn, forgot about Eggman", Spider-man said in pain.

Doom then zapped Spider-man down and threw him in a laser prison Eggman made alongside Tails and Johnny.

"That takes care of that, now all we have to do is-"

"Yo Eggface!"

Doom and Eggman turned to see Sonic, Reed and Sue.

"Just the people we wanna see", Eggman said.

"What are you up to Victor?"

"Your destruction"

"Yeah see Victor and-"

"DOOM!"

"...Doom... and I figured two heads are better than one, so we decided to rid ourselves of you and conquer our respective territories, without Sonic or in Doom's case, the Fantastic Four, and from the looks of things, Tails and Spider-man will share your fate".

"I don't think so Doctor, time to end this", Reed said.

The robot armies then attacked the three heroes but were barely able to hold their own, Sonic's speed allowed him to take down many robots via homing attacks, Reed used hammer and wrecking ball hands, Sue used her force fields.

Eggman sent flying robots at the group.

"Destroy them!"

Sonic rushed up a building and speed down and homed several robots out of the sky as Reed punched the robots away and even grabbed some with his extended arms and flung them at each other.

"Dammit all!"

"Face it Eggface, you can't-" Sonic was then blasted with Doom's lightning.

"Insolent little hedgehog, you will die!"

"I don't think so Victor, not while I'm-" Reed then got zapped.

"You'll pay for that Victor", Sue then sent force fields at Doom but Doom zapped the ground at her feet to throw her off balance and then zapped her down.

"Ha! Soon you will fall before us!"

"Like one zap can" Sonic got zapped again.

"Victor you will not" Reed got zapped again.

Doom chuckled at his work.

"Can you not see you have lost Richards, prepare to-"

"Hold it Doom", Doom looked around to see who said that and then saw Johnny Sasaki approached him, "You think you're so awesome, don't you, you think you can take over the world, don't you, you also think you're super sexy, don't you?" Doom at that point face palmed, "Well I don't think so Doom, you will now feel the wrath of the super awesome-" Johnny got zapped away, "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Johnny landed on a car.

"I almost pity that guy, almost", Eggman said.

During the distraction, Sonic rushed to a laser gun on the ground and shot at the cage that Eggman made to trap the others.

"Hey watch it Sonic! That could have killed us!" Johnny complained.

"Just shut up and help us!" Sonic stated

"What?" Doom sees everyone gather by him", "Damn, they've escaped", Doom stated.

"Wow, Johnny Sasaki was useful after all, somewhat", Sue said.

Eggman tried to zap them from his pod but Sue put up a force field.

"You dare defy Doom!?"

"And Robotnik!?"

"Shut up Eggman!"

"Why must I put up with him?"

"Face it Eggman, you can't stop Spider-man, the Sonic Duo and the Fantastic Four...minus The Thing", Spider-man went to Reed, "Where's Ben at anyway?"

"He's in Miami, probably having a good time"

Meanwhile in Miami.

"WHAT? 10 Dollars for a beer!?" Ben then stormed off.

Back in New York.

"Wait, the Sonic Duo, that sounds weird Spider-man", Johnny said.

"Tails doesn't mind, right bro?"

"Sue's looking hotter than normal" Tails was googling at Sue.

"...Johnny, what happened to Tails?"

"Too much soda I think, we were at a pub a while ago"

"That's not caffeine Johnny, he's drunk"

"What are you talking about Sue, I got him soda, I watched what he drank, and we drank until the Doctor jerks arrived"

"Ha, silly Johnny, I went back for beer when you went to check on Doctor Doomy and Doctor Eggheadman, you're so silly, ha ha ha", Tails spun around a bit.

"Dammit Johnny", Sue complained.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know-"

"Need I remind all of you that Victor and Robotnik are still right there!?" Reed shouted.

"No go on, this is hilarious knowing how incompetent you are at your regular lives, so much for perfect heroes", Eggman stated.

"Watch it Eggman, at least we have people to care about, Doom is a total narcissist, and as for you Eggman, all you have are your ugly as hell robots", Johnny stated.

"Hey, they're not ugly; those robots look just like me!"

"No shit dude, that's my point"

"You cocky arrogant bastard! DIE!" Eggman shot his laser gun at Johnny but he side-stepped and blasted the gun out of Doom's hand as Reed did a stretch hammer attack to Eggman and Spider-man pinned him to the ground.

"I grow tired of this incompetence, you will all now DIE!" Doom grabbed a nearby street lamp that hadn't been knocked over yet, and set off a huge charged that affected other nearby lamps and caused a huge storm charge and some strong winds and then shot electricity from lamps.

"He's getting a little over powered", Sonic said as he dodged.

"Nothing new", Sue said as she kept up her force field.

"Must be nice having a force field"

"Eh, it's ok"

Everyone else had a harder time avoiding the shots.

"You will all die", Doom said as he continued.

He felt some bullets hit him, though his armor protected him.

"Who dares shoot Doom?"

Johnny Sasaki loaded more bullets into his machine gun, "I'm back bitch! Can't stop the-" Johnny got blasted again.

"That's it; you're that much higher on my list of enemies to vaporize!"

Sonic noticed that Doom was distracted, "Reed, slingshot time!"

Reed stretched himself between two lamp electric poles and Sonic spin dashed into Reed and bounced away, giving him an extra boost to ram Doom and knocked him back.

Sonic then did a tornado and flung Doom into the air and then did one final homing attack and knocked Doom through a window, Spider-man then went and webbed him down.

"Yeah! We did it, awesome!" Johnny said.

"Wow, we make a great team", Sonic stated.

"Yeah, when Ben comes back, you and Tails could join the Fantastic Four and together we'll be 'Spider-man & The Super Six', it will be totally awesome, right Johnny?"

Johnny gave Spider-man a deadpan stare, "No"

"What? It would be awesome; I think you should really-"

"No"

"Are you sure that-"

"Hell...no"

"Why wouldn't you-"

"You're not getting top billing over us, besides 'Super Six' isn't really that creative of a name dude"

"Just think about it, 'Spider-man &-"

"NO!" As unanimously said by the entire group except Tails who was laughing at balloons that weren't even there.

"Seriously, I had no idea he would even get drunk, I thought he was drinking soda, the bartender should have been there, though he was distracted by the evil doctors"

"Well I guess it's not on you this time, let's get him back to the Baxter Building", Reed said.

A day had past, the streets were cleaned up and the news covered the heroic deeds of the heroes, Sonic and Tails were allowed to spend the night in the Baxter Building.

Next morning everyone is eating pancakes that Sue made, though they came out a little burnt when Sue neglected it for a second but the boys dealt with it, not to spare her feelings, but out of fear for her wrath.

Tails arrived in the kitchen, "Ow my head, what happened yesterday?"

"Sup bro, looks like you're having a hangover" Sonic stated.

"Hangover? That stupid beer"

"Yeah, Sally will NOT be happy when she finds out you were drinking, what were you thinking anyway?"

"I got a little curious"

"Hopefully you won't do that again, you made a fool out of yourself when we fought the doctors, you even hit on Sue"

Tails blushed madly, "Oh my God, I can't believe I did that, I am really sorry Susan, and I'm sorry for what I may have said to your wife Mr. Richards"

"It's fine Tails, you just said 'She's looking hotter than normal', nothing too offensive", Reed said.

"And I found what you said a little flattering, especially since it's you and you're not some random creep", Sue replied.

"Hey the battle's on the news", Johnny said, "Sasaki's there".

"Yeah it was a rough battle but thanks to me, the heroes were able to apprehend the Doctors of Evil" Johnny Sasaki said.

"I can't believe he was actually somewhat useful", Johnny Storm said.

"Wait, he was useful?" Tails asked.

"He distracted Doom on occasion but that's about it, the rest of us did most of the work, even you were useful a bit dealing with the robots, shows how incompetent they are", Johnny said.

"Well everything seems to have ended fine, despite the whole party thing, but I guess it was no big deal, you did a good job cleaning up so perhaps I may have overreacted a bit"

"May have?"

"Don't push it Johnny"

"Well I'm happy to hear you say that because I have an idea for the next party"

"Oh good God Johnny, don't you ever think of anything else besides parties?"

"Don't you think of anything else besides science?"

"He totally got you Reed, fist bump Johnny!" Sonic said and fist-bumped Johnny.

At that moment, Ben Grimm returned.

"Hey Ben, how was vacation?" Reed asked.

"Could have been better, how were things here?"

"Busy, very busy"

Johnny stepped in, "It was Epic man"

"Totally epic", Sonic stated.

Sonic and Johnny eyed each other, "Double Fist Bump!"

Both did a double fist bump, "AWESOME!"


End file.
